Fixing Heart
by SelenaAthene
Summary: Apa yang dirasakan Aoi Saki malam itu merupakan mimpi terburuk bagi kaum hawa. Diperparah pertemuannya dengan Aomine Daiki yang semakin menyulut kebenciannya terhadap laki-laki. Namun siapa sangka hanya pemuda itulah yang bisa memperbaiki hatinya? AominexOC. R&R?
1. Broken

**_"I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every other part of my body is broken too." -Missy Altijd_**

* * *

_Tokyo, 1 November 2013_

.

.

Orang-orang terus menatapku. Mata nanar mereka memandangku heran. Mungkin mereka pikir aku sudah gila.

Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Jika aku berada di posisi mereka, aku pun akan menganggap seorang gadis yang berkeliaran di jalan pada malam musim dingin tanpa alas kaki itu kurang waras.

Hanya kebetulan kali ini, seseorang yang tidak waras itu adalah aku, Aoi Saki.

Sepertinya sudah lima belas menit aku berjalan tanpa arah. Bertelanjang kaki, mata berair, syal hilang entah kemana, seluruh badan beku, menggigil kedinginan. Terlihat seperti apa wajahku sekarang, aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak berminat untuk tahu. Mengintip bayangan di kaca toko sebelahku saja tak berani kulakukan.

Aku takut akan melihat gadis lemah yang sama seperti setengah jam yang lalu. Gadis jelek, yang baru saja dicampakkan laki-laki sok hebat tak tahu diri. Dan anehnya, aku cukup tolol mau memacarinya selama 4 tahun. Ternyata pepatah itu benar adanya. Cinta itu buta. Terlalu silau, sampai-sampai kita hanya bisa melihat kelebihan palsu yang notabene memang sengaja ditonjolkan orang itu. Lalu pada akhirnya, penyesalanlah yang datang terlambat. Aku meringis, tertawa dalam hati. Air mata yang berlinangan di pipiku perlahan mengering tertiup angin malam, membuat suhu di wajahku sama bekunya dengan kakiku—yang omong-omong, mulai kehilangan tenaganya.

Pupil mataku refleks menangkap kursi kosong di taman seberang. Dengan malas, kedua tungkai ini menyeret tubuhku maju. Aku bahkan tidak mengindahkan tumpukan es di atas kursi panjang itu dan langsung duduk. Tangan dan kakiku sudah terlalu mati rasa untuk merasakan dinginnya. Mungkin juga hatiku, perasaanku yang dengan mudahnya diinjak seorang pria brengsek.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya aku hanya menatap kosong tanah bersalju di bawahku. Langit telah lama larut. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja, telingaku menangkap bunyi decit sepatu. Awalnya tidak kugubris. Namun semakin lama, decit itu semakin keras—dan cepat—diikuti pantulan bola dan teriakan beberapa orang. Entahlah, teriakan seperti 'Sial, hentikan dia!' atau '_Shit_!' atau 'Dia monster!' dan beberapa umpatan lain sempat terhujat dari mulut mereka. Aku menghela nafas berat, tidak berniat melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Tepat ketika aku butuh ketenangan, bising menyerbu. Apa takdir sebegitu bencinya padaku?

Kalau mengingat kejadian tadi, kurasa ya. Takdir memang membenciku. Atau boleh kukatakan, dendam padaku.

Bagaimana tidak? Berniat memberi kejutan ulang tahun pada pria sialan itu, malah menemukannya sibuk bercumbu dengan gadis lain di apartemennya. Kuulangi, bercumbu di apartemennya. Dan ketika aku melemparkan semua kekesalanku pada pria dan gadis itu (baca: memaki, menjambak), sebuah tamparan keras justru mendarat di pipiku. Awalnya aku hanya diam sambil menahan air mata yang jelas-jelas mulai mengalir. Lalu kemudian ia mencaciku balik, sementara si gadis meringsut di belakangnya, dengan gaya manja memohon perlindungan. Saat kemarahan yang sempat kutahan mencapai puncak, _dor_. Kedua _heels_ku melayang, tepat mengenai wajah keduanya. Singkat cerita, aku pulang setelah rasa jengkelku terlampiaskan.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Laksana gadis tunawisma yang tak punya arah tujuan. Setahun lagi, aku akan lulus SMA. Mestinya aku dapat menikmati masa-masa ini semaksimal mungkin, sebahagia mungkin. Bukankah itu yang biasa dilakukan gadis-gadis seusiaku?

Setitik air mata berhasil lolos. Lalu setitik lagi, dan setitik lainnya. Tanpa bisa kubendung, aku mulai terisak.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Inikah yang namanya patah hati? Banyak orang mengatakan rasanya bagai ditusuk seribu jarum. Kurasa itu benar, bahkan lebih parah. Tapi seharusnya—

Mendadak kurasakan seseorang menduduki tempat kosong di sebelahku. Dan jelas sekali, terdengar teriakan lain dari arah jalan. Nada mengutuk yang sama seperti tadi. Nampaknya dari orang-orang yang sama pula.

"Kau brengsek! Jangan kira kami kalah begitu saja!"

"Lihat pembalasan kami nanti!"

"Kau memang monster!"

Dan sejenisnya.

Apa-apaan itu? Monster? Balas dendam? Jangan-jangan habis terjadi perkelahian di dekat sini?

Aku menelan ludah dan isakku, sebelum mendongakkan kepala ke arah penghuni kursi baru ini. Rasa penasaranku semakin bertambah, tatkala melihat orang—tepatnya, laki-laki di sebelahku seolah tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku. Matanya menerawang ke tanah, persis seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sorotnya dipenuhi emosi yang tak dapat kumengerti. Kosong? Hampa? Bosan?

Siapa dia? Tidakkah ia takut disangka bergaul dengan orang gila? Maksudku, dengan segala tatapan yang kudapat dari orang-orang di jalan, menghindari seorang gadis aneh tanpa sepatu yang keluyuran di malam bersalju tampaknya merupakan opsi terbaik.

Sepertinya jalan pikir orang ini sedikit berbeda. Kudapati rambut biru serta kulit gelapnya basah oleh peluh, meskipun tidak banyak. Di tangannya bertengger bola basket. Jadi bunyi decit dan pantulan bola tadi berasal dari permainan basket? Apa orang-orang yang merutukinya tadi juga ikut bermain dengannya? Dan kalah? Tapi orang sinting macam apa yang bermain basket di _tengah_ malam dingin begini? Yah, kurasa aku menyindir diriku sendiri untuk pertanyaan terakhir itu.

Mataku kemudian membulat ketika ia melirikku balik. Sejenak aku melihat iris birunya turun menatap—

"C, hm?"

_Apa?_

Dengan mudah pandangannya kembali ke depan, seolah ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan? Jelas-jelas dia menyebut—

"Maaf," kataku dengan gigi menggertak. "Apa yang kau _katakan_ barusan?"

"Ng?" Orang ini bahkan tidak mau ambil repot untuk menengok dan malah memainkan bola basket dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Sementara kedua tanganku mengepal erat. "Aku tadi bicara sesuatu?"

_Kami-sama,_ kenapa kau begitu senang menguji kesabaranku?

"_ARGH! _Sudah cukup!" Secepat kilat aku berdiri, mengusap kasar air mata di pipiku.

Tindakanku yang mendadak jelas _sedikit_ mengejutkan tamu baru ini. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara dia menghentikan permainan bodohnya dengan bola oranye itu dan menatapku dengan mata penasaran. Namun sejurus kemudian pandangannya berubah bosan. Cukup. Aku sudah cukup merasakan kesialan-kesialan hina dan ini yang terakhir.

"KAU _JELAS-JELAS_ MELECEHKANKU, TUAN!" Aku tak peduli lagi jika suara melengkingku membuat beberapa orang di sekitar kami menatap heran, atau ngeri. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan semua amarahku pada orang ini—yang terlihat sama brengseknya dengan pria jahanam itu. Dengan jari telunjuk tertuding ke wajahnya, suaraku kembali berkumandang memecah sunyi malam. "Apa itu pantas dikatakan seorang laki-laki pada perempuan yang sedang menangis?! Kuberitahu, hari ini aku sudah terlalu banyak melewati malang, cacian, hinaan yang semuanya membuatku muak. Dan kau salah satunya, kau dengar?! Aku _sangat benci_ laki-laki sepertimu! Dasar_ baka_! Tidak tahu malu!"

Nafasku terengah-engah. Kutatap balik setiap orang yang berbisik sambil melewati kami. Terserah mereka mau bergosip apa. Tak akan sedetik pun kuladeni.

Tapi hal yang selanjutnya kudengar sungguh diluar nalar.

Awalnya hanya sebuah gelak kecil. Tertahan, terdengar disembunyikan. Kemudian suaranya membesar.

Dia_ tertawa._

Sekali lagi, pemuda bersurai biru ini _tertawa_.

Tambahan, tawa mengejek. Kentara sekali itu ejekan.

Telunjuk yang sedaritadi menuding ke arahnya kuturunkan perlahan. Sorot mataku berubah semakin nanar.

"Hebat," ketusku sembari menahan ledakan. Namun yang tak sempat kusadari adalah cairan bening mulai keluar dari mataku. "Tertawa sesukamu."

Aku berbalik, mulai meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu tanpa sepatah kata pun yang berhasil lolos. Tenggorokanku tercekat.

Diselingkuhi, ditampar, dicaci-maki, dipermalukan di depan umum, kedinginan, dan sekarang ditertawakan oleh orang asing aneh berkulit hitam. Apa lagi setelah ini? Ditenggelamkan ke sungai es?

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Sambil terus berjalan, cemooh konyol untuk diri sendiri dan untuk orang itu tiada hentinya terlontar dari bibirku. Tapi, ini hanya perasaanku atau aku memang menerima tatapan menusuk dari belakang?

Entahlah.

Aku sungguh tidak berharap akan bertemu kaum adam sejenis makhluk ini lagi dalam waktu dekat. Tidak sekarang, tidak selamanya.

.

.

.

_To be continued._


	2. Worst Day Ever

**_"Have you ever been hurt and the place tries to heal a bit, and you just pull the scar off of it over and over again." -Rosa Parks_**

* * *

_Tokyo, 5 November 2013_

.

.

"Saki, benar kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Aku membalas nada khawatir ibu dengan senyum manis, yang tentu saja kupalsukan. "Kaa-san tenang saja. Aku sehat."

Itu kebohongan terjelek yang pernah kubuat. Sungguh.

Sama halnya ketika aku berdusta pada ibu saat tertangkap basah menyelinap keluar pukul 8 malam hari, untuk menemui pacarku. Ya, laki-laki busuk yang kini resmi menjabat sebagai mantan pacarku._ Oh, ya ampun_. Aku bahkan keberatan untuk menyebutnya mantan pacar. Sekarang aku terlalu malas untuk mengakui bahwa kami dulu _pernah_ berinteraksi.

Dan ketika itu aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbohong. Ibu memang tidak pernah menyukainya sejak awal—bisa dibilang hubungan kami kurang disetujui. Aku bisa lama menjalin hubungan dengannya pun berkat kegigihanku beradu argumen (kuakui kepalaku memang sekeras batu). Padahal beliau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik. Entahlah, mungkin semacam intuisi, atau sebangsanya. Yang jelas aku belajar sesuatu yang baru. Jangan pernah meremehkan indra keenam seorang ibu untuk memprediksi masa depan.

Kondisiku sekarang adalah akibatnya. Terpuruk, kacau, hampir tidak menyentuh alam mimpi tiga hari berturut-turut, sulit untuk fokus. Jangankan sehat, aku bahkan meragukan kewarasanku. Juga tidak yakin dapat melewati seminggu ini tanpa pingsan atau mendadak tersedu-sedu. Bisa jadi lebih buruk, mengingat jarangnya aku berinteraksi dengan teman atau siapapun selain ibuku selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Semua lantaran aku terlampau antusias untuk menyiapkan kejutan yang sialnya berpuncak pada tragedi malam itu. Terkutuklah 1 November.

Aku sungguh—sangat amat sungguh beruntung malam itu ibu terpaksa menginap di kantornya karena lembur. Tak dapat kudeskripsikan neraka macam apa yang harus kuhadapi bila beliau mendapati anak gadisnya pulang tengah malam dengan keadaan hampir sekarat. Walaupun pada hari berikutnya aku dibombardir pertanyaan seputar mengapa bisa terserang demam dan kenapa telapak kakiku bengkak. Yang tentu saja kujawab dengan dusta lain.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

.

.

.

* * *

Dapatkah hari ini menjadi lebih mengerikan?

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kami pasti bertemu, tapi tidak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Bahkan aku hampir berhasil melupakan fakta bahwa kami berada di bawah naungan atap sekolah yang _sama_. Mungkin bukan lupa. Tepatnya aku yang tak sudi mengingat. Toh selama tiga hari ini aku sukses menghindarinya. Tapi kenapa dewi keberuntungan hanya menghadiahiku _tiga_ hari tenang? Aku layak mendapat lebih.

Kebencianku bertambah tatkala melihat buaya darat yang setahun lebih tua dariku itu melenggang bebas di kantin bersama gadis barunya, dengan jarak kurang dari _dua meter_ di hadapanku. _Kami-sama_, nampaknya satu kali melempar _heels_ pada wajah mereka belumlah cukup. Tanganku gatal untuk melakukannya berkali-kali, ratusan kalau perlu. Apapun asal bisa menyingkirkan makhluk-makhluk itu dari jarak penglihatan. Sulit bagi mataku untuk menerima pemandangan baru ini.

Hanya saja, tak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain menusuk-nusuk _vanilla shortcake_ku menggunakan garpu dengan ganas. Beberapa siswa memberiku tatapan janggal dan takut, seolah-olah aku adalah psikopat gila yang tengah mengincar mangsa. Aku memaklumi. Ketakutan mereka beralasan.

_Aah, kenapa aku jadi begini?  
_

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyeruak, sedikit semi sedikit merobek lubang di hatiku. Semakin lama semakin lebar dan dalam, sampai-sampai aku sendiri tidak bisa mengukurnya. Ruangan ini tidak dingin, tapi entah bagaimana beku yang sama layaknya malam itu menjamah kulitku. Dalam sekejap perih membasuh wajah, pikiran, dan segala hal, termasuk perasaanku sendiri. Mataku sudah terlanjur sembab, terlalu lelah untuk meneteskan bahkan setitik air mata. Juga sangat tidak keren untuk menangis di depan pria itu _lagi_. Harga diriku sudah cukup terinjak oleh kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Aku segera beranjak, mengabaikan kue yang hancur lebur akibat dijadikan sarana pelampiasan. Aku hanya ingin semua kembali normal. Salahkah jika aku berharap bisa menjalani rutinitas biasa tanpa dibayang-bayangi kejadian malam itu? Tanpa ada ingatan tentang pemuda yang pernah berbagi kasih sayang denganku selama 4 tahun mencium gadis lain? Apa itu permintaan yang terlalu berat? Aku sadar, mungkin aku terlalu mendramatisir. **_But it hurts. It hurts as hell.  
_**

.

.

.

* * *

Sisa sore kuhabiskan untuk berkeliling di sekitar jalan pertokoan. Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Ke kamarku, lebih spesifiknya. Karena disanalah aku akan menangisi diriku sendiri sampai kantuk mengambil kendali. Ironis, bukan? Di satu sisi aku menolak dianggap sentimental, di sisi lain aku bisa tiba-tiba meledak dan menciptakan tsunami mini pada mataku. Terakhir aku melirik cermin, pita suaraku refleks memekik. Berani taruhan tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan rupa wajahku saat itu. Menatap cermin dengan pantulanku di dalamnya setara dengan melihat _bencana_.

Sedikitnya itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa setiap orang yang berpapasan denganku di jalan membulatkan mata mereka. Tapi siapa peduli. Tanpa motivasi, pada dasarnya aku memang tidak becus mengurus diri sendiri. Omong-omong soal mengurus diri, perutku kini sibuk meraung kelaparan. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku melewatkan sarapan dan _cake _tadi siang terbuang percuma.

Bola mataku menelusuri satu persatu toko. Ada banyak nama-nama unik kafe terpampang, tapi khusus saat ini aku mengesampingkan itu. Kafe bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Kenapa? Sudah jelas karena aku akan semakin frustasi disana, menonton pengunjung lain menikmati dunia berdua dengan teman kencan mereka. Lama mencari, iris hitamku akhirnya menangkap papan neon bertuliskan Maji Burger. Terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan di telingaku. Tak ingin membuang waktu, kulangkahkan kaki menuju restoran cepat saji itu.

Rileks membasuh sekujur tubuh, begitu aku menghirup aroma nikmat burger di restoran ini. Hal tersebut menjadi pemicu tambahan bagi perutku untuk menggeram lebih keras. Segera aku berjalan menuju kasir pemesanan, menunjuk paket menu yang kuanggap cocok dengan selera. Lima menit kemudian, aku sudah duduk manis sembari menyantap hidangan yang baru kupesan. Setelah sehari penuh siksaan, akhirnya aku bisa merelaksasi saraf otakku walau barang sebentar.

Seraya menggigit, aku mengamati tiap-tiap sudut ruangan. Tipikal restoran _franchise_ pada umumnya, tempat ini selalu ramai pengunjung. Aku menghela nafas lega, sedikit terhibur karena bukan hanya aku yang duduk sendirian. Ada beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati santapan tanpa keluarga atau teman layaknya pelanggan lain, beberapa lainnya sibuk dengan _gadget_ mereka.

Mendadak sekilas gaduh terdengar, membuatku memalingkan mata ke arah pintu masuk. Dahiku mengernyit, memperhatikan pengunjung-pengunjung restoran yang baru saja tiba. Mencolok, boleh kukatakan. Jumlah mereka lumayan—mungkin sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh—dan semuanya laki-laki. Pakaian mereka hampir senada. Kaos oblong berlapis jaket olahraga hitam bertuliskan Tōō Gakuen. Tōō? Aku tidak punya banyak pengetahuan mengenai sekolah lain, tapi kalau tidak salah ingat, sekolah itu terkenal dengan kurikulum serta sistemnya yang bagaikan universitas. Bebas, merdeka, tidak mengikat.

Peraturan yang longgar bisa jadi alasan mengapa orang-orang ini berperawakan seenaknya. Salah satu yang berambut pirang berkali-kali menjitaki pemuda lainnya yang lebih pendek (sependengaranku ia terus-menerus mengutarakan maaf). Tidak ada yang berusaha melerai, semua terpaku pada obrolan masing-masing. Tentu hal itu menciptakan bising yang menarik berpasang-pasang mata tertuju ke arah mereka. Entah kenapa, kehadiran mereka membawa aura tersendiri yang membuat restoran ini terasa lebih ramai lagi. Haruskah mereka seribut itu? Bagaimanapun juga ini rumah makan, bukan taman bermain.

Instingku mengatakan untuk segera keluar dari sini, atau sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku—untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berparanoid ria.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menikmati sisa burgerku ditengah keributan yang mendadak ini. Maji Burger menyuguhkan makanan cepat saji nan lezat. Semua masyarakat dari berbagai lapisan, mulai dari kami para remaja hingga orang tua dan pekerja kantoran, tertarik menjadikan restoran ini sebagai tempat berhimpun dengan kawan yang seusia. Jelas harapan yang mustahil—dan agak sedikit gila—bila aku dengan seenak jidat menguasai tempat ini untuk ketenanganku sendiri, bukan?

"Hei! Jangan sembarangan duduk. Itu kursiku, Sakurai!"

"E-eh? M-maaf, maafkan aku!"

"Hentikan permintaan maafmu. Itu menyebalkan."

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah bertengkar. Semua orang melihat kita."

_Ugh._

Dewi keberuntungan memang menaruh dendam padaku.

Dengan segala kebetulan yang ada—dan dari segudang kursi yang tersedia, kenapa sumber keributan tersebut harus duduk _persis_ di sebelah mejaku? Maksudku, kenapa selalu di saat aku butuh ketenangan? Rasa-rasanya pun kejadian ini tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Kendati demikian, protes tak dapat dengan mudah kuungkapkan. Adalah mustahil jika aku mengusir mereka keluar seolah akulah pemilik restoran ini, hanya karena mereka membuat kegaduhan khas remaja normal pada umumnya. Aku sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan harga diri, tidak berminat membuat masalah baru. Jadi aku hanya duduk dalam diam, membabat habis burgerku serta menyesap perlahan soda yang masih penuh belum tersentuh.

Argumen demi argumen terus mereka lontarkan tanpa ada jeda. Semakin lama semakin berisik, tak lupa diselingi kata-kata kasar yang bertebaran. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan yang kubenci dari para pria jika sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka. Awalnya aku berusaha tidak terpengaruh oleh ocehan mereka serta—apa ini? Bau keringat?

Sayangnya, aku sudah mencapai titik dimana indra pendengaran dan penciumanku tidak mampu lagi bertahan. Kuputuskan untuk membereskan mejaku. Pindah ke pojok ruangan terdengar lebih menjanjikan.

Aku berdiri, mengambil tas beserta gelas soda yang masih tiga perempat penuh, saat telingaku menangkap seseorang dari antara kawanan di meja sebelah berseru,

"Oh, datang juga kau, Aomine!"

Persis ketika orang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku berbalik dan—

_SPLASH!_

_...uh-oh._

Mataku beberapa kali mengerjap.

Coklat.

Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah kaos biru yang berlumuran soda coklat. Dan dada bidang seorang laki-laki. Dan kulit berwarna coklat. Dan, dan—

"Oi."

Suara bariton itu membuyarkan keterkejutanku. Aku mendongak, melihat wajah si pemilik suara. Sial, seberapa tinggi orang ini?

Namun sesaat setelah manik hitamku beradu dengan sepasang manik biru gelap, pertanyaan itu sirna dengan sendirinya. Begitu pula dengan warna pada wajahku, membuat kulitku terlihat lebih pucat dari yang telah ada.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus bengong?"

Saat ini, aku tahu bahwa kecerobohanku sukses membuat kami berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku juga sadar bahwa bukan hanya pakaiannya yang ternodai soda, seragamku pun mengalami nasib yang sama. Dari nada bicaranya, aku pun tahu bahwa ia jengkel dengan keteledoranku.

Tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk melupakan begitu saja wajah orang aneh yang melecehkanku malam itu. Terlebih ketika ia mentertawai cacian yang sudah susah payah kukeluarkan.

Tidak salah lagi. Pemuda di hadapanku adalah pemuda congkak yang sama.

_Dapatkah hari ini menjadi lebih mengerikan?_

Tentu saja, hari ini dapat menjadi hari yang _sangat_ mengerikan.

.

.

.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Untuk sementara, identitas (seperti nama, dll) dari mantan pacar Saki mungkin akan sambil lalu saya deskripsikan. But fyi, he has no relation to the GoM or any basketball player. Just another OC yang saya buat. Untuk fokusnya, bakal lebih ke Aomine dan si Saki ini. Jadi boleh dibilang, si mantan cuma jadi batu loncatan (?) atau semacam itulah, hehe._

_Any kind of review, fav, and follow will be so much appreciated. Thank you and see ya on the next chap ;)_


End file.
